happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the third chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Moment". Plot (Back at Frozen Land, Bambadee, Mumble, Dot and Erik are in there frost bite disguises, getting ready to go into the gate) *Bambadee: The guards are still here? *Mumble: We can go, no matter what. *Bambadee: Yeah we can go, we're in our disguises. *Dot: I'll teach them something. *Erik: Dot, where are you going? (Two Frost Bite Securities are still guarding the door) *Frost Bite Security #1: You see what i'm seeing? *Frost Bite Security #2: We're having people over. *Dot: Hey ice, you want to go out to a dance club? *Frost Bite Security #1: Ma'am, you are sexy. *Dot: Do you need some water to go with? *Frost Bite Security #1: Do you want to go pass by the gate? There's people out there to meet with. *Dot: I got boys to take care of. *Bambadee: Wow, what a wall this is. *Erik: Big top tower. *Mumble: We're just trying to pass through. *Bambadee: Lady, the gate is this way. *Dot: Hey honey, mind take these boys for a walk? *Bambadee: Well they're not in our team. *Mumble: Let us in. *Frost Bite Security #1: Okay! You may pass. *Mumble: Thank you. *Bambadee: Now we can go in. *Erik: Yippie. (Going through the gate, we arrived at the guardian kingdom where all the guardians are walking, talking, standing and sitting on those of those ice rocks like a village) *Bambadee: Check this place out. *Mumble: They're all guardians? *Bambadee: Sure they are. It's a place for guardians only. *Dot: I never seen a bunch of frost bites holding up their staffs. *Erik: They sure do look like guardians. *Bambadee: Let's go catch up with Noel. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *Noel: When we move the land, we back up for nobody. Not even the strangers. *Lin: You got a good point there Noel. *Noel: With the very best of pressure, we are a shark-free zone no matter what. *Lary: Forget sharks, the blue crystal puffles are always floating around whatever we go. *Lang: They may be soft, but cute. *Bambadee: Hello my friends. What a nice territory of frost bites you are. *Noel: Are you new? You guys don't look sharp to me. *Bambadee: I'm shiny like a horn. *Lin: They look very strange to me. *Lang: Aren't they with the Merry Walrus? *Mumble: We're friends with the far-walkers that were following the Merry Walrus. *Noel: Do i believe you? *Bambadee: I am me. *Noel: Me? Who's me? *Bambadee: Us. *Noel: I know what is wrong with you guys. *Bambadee: What did we do? Are we trying to trick the people into sneaking to the guardians' zone? *Noel: Just kidding. You guys are one of a kind. *Mumble: Oh really? You never seen a realistic penguin like me. *Lary: The little one look clean and cute. Aw. *Erik: That's me. *Mumble: That's my son. *Noel: Your son? *Lin: Like a sun? *Mumble: It's just a offspring. *Noel: Like a child? *Mumble: Yes! How many questions do i have to ask you? *Noel: Nothing. You're good to go. *Mumble: Thank you but no thank you. *Noel: Hey, don't you want any ice cubes? *Dot: Just keep them to yourself. *Noel: Fine. Look like they're all gonna melt. (The Merry Walrus was walking until he catch up with a lot of friends) *Bambadee: Merry Walrus, we made it. *Merry Walrus: Whoa, what are you doing here? *Mumble: We came to see you. *Merry Walrus: Why are you so icy? *Dot: We wanted to catch up with you. *Merry Walrus: You're all Frost Bites? *Bambadee: Don't freak out. You know what you are going to say. *Merry Walrus: I thought you guys are normal. Did you change your mind on getting the crystal ball? *Bambadee: No. We need something else to light up our Christmas tree for tonight. *Merry Walrus: Take a look at this museum. I think you will like it. *Bambadee: It's a council area. Let's take a look. (At the council area, the gang take a look at a gallery of memoriable guardians of Frozen Land) *Mumble: Aren't those kings? *Merry Walrus: Those are the rulers of the past. Each ruler used to rule over Frozen Land over the years of protecting the island. *Mumble: They're the lords of the world. *Bambadee: Har har har, fear me to your destiny. *Erik: I'm a little tiny lord. *Dot: That's it, no more mocking lords. *Bambadee: Okay, keep going. *Merry Walrus: As you can see here, we have a portrait of Noel. *Dot: He look pretty cool there. *Mumble: I didn't know he has long hair. *Erik: Just like a rock star. *Dot: He lead all of his frost bites into the land. *Merry Walrus: I was there too. I made history with Noel and all of his people. *Bambadee: You and Noel must have a good relationship. *Merry Walrus: Very well, i helped him create the whole city of ice. *Bambadee: A city of ice?! *Mumble: That's wild. *Erik: Just like a tower of macaroni. *Merry Walrus: That's crazy. *Dot: Do you guys hold staffs? *Merry Walrus: Not really. Unless an elder can hold one. *Mumble: In my world, we disn't need ro hold staffs. *Merry Walrus: Observe. *Erik: What is the problem? *Merry Walrus: I thought you feather penguins are suppose to have your elders holding staffs. *Mumble: We're realistic. We don't need sticks to hold on to our fins. *Banbadee: But we do. *Merry Walrus: Good for you. *Dot: Let's explore more on the frost bite's origins. (At the disnosis area for the frost bites) *Merry Walrus: Take a look at the DNA for a frost bite. *Bambadee: Wow. They're really sharp with ice. *Merry Walrus: Born with ice, made of ice. *Mumble: They're rare and special. *Erik: Just like Sven. *Merry Walrus: What kind of person is Sven? *Erik: He is a flying puffin with a lot of love from fans. *Merry Walrus: I never met this guy before in my life. *Bambadee: You're so obsessed with him. *Merry Walrus: Next room. (At the skeleton area) *Bambadee: Eek! What is this place? *Merry Walrus: This is what Frost Bites look like in their bodies. Shiny ice of bones inside of their blood. *Dot: Their blood is water? *Merry Walrus: Everything inside their body is water. *Erik: Do they melt to water? *Merry Walrus: Yes. When they're dead. *Bambadee: Blah, i'm going to get sick. *Merry Walrus: No you won't. They're frosted. *Bambadee: It could be worse than having water boogers in your nose. *Erik: Yuck. *Dot: Where can their heart be? *Merry Walrus: It's a ice crystal located in their blood. *Mumble: That's a heart. *Merry Walrus: The ice powers are inside of the frost bite's body. This reheals their insume system every month. *Dot: That's a lot of science work there. *Bambadee: How about we drink their blood? *Merry Walrus: No! The horror! Don't drink their water! *Bambadee: Is it a bad thing? *Merry Walrus: Yes. I don't want anyone getting a disease. *Bambadee: It's okay. No one want to get sick. *Merry Walrus: No one is ever sick. *Mumble: Good for us. *Merry Walrus: That's all we can explain for the frost bite's DNA. *Dot: We need to get going. *Merry Walrus: That's good luck to you. (Back at Club Penguin Island on the Stage, it was empty as Montay, Carlos, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Alto check in the costume box for costumes to wear) *Montay: Why they don't have a size for small penguins like us? *Carlos: We're not big like them. *Blazer: What kind of person are you? *Montay: Dude, we're penguins. The big guys are penguins too. *Dylan: Why is this place so empty. *Ting-Ting: There is no show tonight! It's all blank. *Alto: Like a empty coloring page. *Ting-Ting: Who need coloring pages when you have paint programs like Paintbrush. *Alto: Does this place have candies? *Carlos: No. It's a Stage. It's a place where everyone dress in costumes and act in plays like a movie. *Montay: This isn't a movie theater. It's just a freaking room of nothingness. *Blazer: What is the point of being in this place? *Montay: It's a Stage. Stop judging a place by its look. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories